It is known that this identification is utilised to maximise the efficiency of the catalytic converters of said engines to maintain the concentration of exhaust gases of said engines in proximity to a set value, to monitor the air/combustible ratio, to evaluate detonation and to monitor combustion quality in said engines.
The devices and methods currently utilised for said identification are based on the use of sensors, i.e. special circuits able to identify a specific phase of the said ionization current, be it chemical or thermal.
Said currently utilised devices and methods are not, however, able to identify the various phases of said current.